cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Vera Belova
Veronika Belova (Ukrainian: Вероніка Бєлова), who is commonly known as Vera Belova (Ukrainian: Віра Бєлова) is a Ukrainian freedom fighter who restored a sense of order and hope to the Soviet people after the collapse of their leadership after the war. She is also known as the White Sparrow. Background Her promises of glory and retribution have inspired a new generation of Soviets to take up arms in the defense of their nation. She stood as a symbol for propaganda to encourage Russians and also to boost their morale. She is recognized as the White Sparrow. Throughout her career for the Soviet Union, Vera accumulated a number of victories and was made an example to follow. Although she is cold, Vera can show her lovely side to both seduce and then shatter. Commander Belova is implied to have some friendship with Natasha, holding in high esteem the Soviet commando. Uprising Vera is part of the new Soviet Underground under the command of former intel officer Dasha Fedorovich. She is not directly reported of by the Commander during the campaign against FutureTech and President Thornley but it strongly suggested that she fought hard for the Union and won a few victories. She did not take part in the assault of Japan with Oleg and Moskvin which suggests that she remained in Ukraine or Russia to rebuild their glorious Union. Challenges She first appears in "Where Satellites Go To Die" where she welcomes the Commander to the Orbital Reentry Area. The attractive Vera asks if he doesn't mind that she dumps some Soviet trash in his backyard. When she is defeated, she states that she should have guessed that being showered by garbage would not have bothered the Commander. During "Reap What You Sow", she discovered the plans for a long lost experimental version of the Sickle and squared off against the Commander once more. Before starting the battle, Vera told the Commander that it was just them and that he/she should not worry as she won't tell anyone that she defeated the Commander. When defeated, an annoyed Vera tells the Commanders that he won and what more he wanted; a medal? She later appears in "Cat Fight", where she insults Lydia Winters by asking her to look after some books rather than engage in the battle on the island. At some point after Lydia and then Takara are defeated she blows out "Dasvedania, honey, (blowing a kiss)." At the time of "Caught in the Crossfire", she replies to Giles Price comment which suggested that the Commander go after Belova first. Vera tells the Commander to go ahead as she was right there and that once she was finished with him/her, she was going after Giles hiding behind the Commander. She appears in "Dangerous Skies" where she mockingly asks that the Commander came so soon against her. After which, she states that in this battle, she along with Commander Giles Price are going to take the Commander down. Upon being defeated, she says that she should have known not to count on that blow hard (Giles) to help her. In "Scavenger" she faces off against the Commander and Takara Sato. She informs them that on the island, her Natasha was responsible for killing the drivers of several tanks leaving the husks behind. After which, she informs her opponents that if they work quickly enough, they can get a few of those vehicles for themselves. After being beaten, she tells the Commander that he can laugh now but she will be sending Natasha to take care of him/her. During "Offshore Killing", she warns the Commander along with Kenji Tenzai and Douglas Hill that the oil rigs in the region belonged to the Soviet Union whereupon she told the others to leave. When she is defeated, Vera warns her opponents that the Soviet Union will not forget what they had done and that they will all pay for what they did in the battle. The last challenge she appears in is '''"The Motherland," '''where she tells the commander that if he/she wanted the Soviets' Kirovs, he/she should've just asked. When defeated, she states she didn't know how the commander did it, and comments that it was "Pretty good.: Gallery VeraBelova RA3 Real2.jpg.jpg|In game Video File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_Uprising_Commander_Vera_cutscenes|Quotes Category:Uprising Characters Category:Soviet Characters